wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nozdormu
| status = Eternal, Active }} Nozdormu is a slim and sinuous bronze dragon, with scales of a metallic golden-brown color, and can arrange sand to conform to his body, cementing into one definite form. His eyes are made from gemstones, the color of the sun. He moves with a speed and grace belied by his monstrous form. Curiously, his position seems to change from moment to moment, as though its location in space were constantly in flux. Nozdormu the Timeless is one of the five Great Aspects empowered by the titans to watch over Azeroth. He fought against the demons during the War of the Ancients. Following this intervention, he retreated into seclusion, immersing himself in his duties. He emerges only infrequently, when events require his direct presence. He intervened in the defeat of Deathwing at the hands of Krasus and his allies, one of the few times he has been seen in the skies of Azeroth. Biography Nozdormu is tasked with ensuring that the flow of time occurs normally, without interruption, and that events happen as they are fated. To accomplish this mission, Nozdormu knows much about the nature of time. He uses his abilities and powers to prevent others from discovering these same secrets. Should a sorcerer or other mortal being begin to delve too deeply into magic that alters or affects time, Nozdormu always steps in to remove the threat, one way or another. Nozdormu is closely associated with time itself and is the very soul of patience. He has few worshippers, save perhaps among the night elves who wish to become once again timeless themselves. He pays no attention to those who venerate him, neither accepting nor disapproving of their efforts. Nozdormu lives in the Caverns of Time, a closely guarded complex located deep in the Tanaris Desert. Those who venture there and get past the bronze dragon sentinels rarely emerge unchanged. Some age, or become so youthful they are but infants. Others are lost in time and return decades or even centuries later. There are even legends of some who leave the caverns before they even enter! Nozdormu is difficult to defeat because of his ability to look into the corridors of time and repeat events if they do not progress as he feels they should. He is extremely wise and uses his insight to determine the best course of action before proceeding. Should this fail, he simply tries again as necessary, or uses his power to avoid the encounter entirely. Nozdormu can take any form he desires, as though constantly under the effects of a shapechange spell. He frequently takes on the role of a humanoid creature and travels incognito as a simple commoner or peon. When doing this, the only consistent trait he displays is the absence of any need to hurry. Nozdormu has both a power and a curse: he knows when and how he will die. Until that time comes, he cannot perish.http://entertainment.upperdeck.com/wowminis/en/news/default.aspx?aid=5832 History The Ordering of Azeroth When the titans left Azeroth, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over Kalimdor. Of all the dragonflights, five of them held dominion over their brethren. These were the blue, red, black, green and bronze flights. Aman'Thul, the Highfather of the Pantheon, bestowed a portion of his cosmic power upon the massive bronze dragon Nozdormu. The Highfather empowered him to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. The stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One. He had also been granted by his creators with the knowledge of his own demise. That had been given as a lesson, so that he would never think his power so great and terrible that he had to answer to no other. Nozdormu knows exactly how and when he will perish. The War of the Ancients Shortly after the end of the Third War, the human mage Rhonin was called away, once again, by his friend and mentor, the dragon-mage Krasus of the Kirin Tor. Nozdormu, trapped between different times, had barely managed to contact Krasus and draw his attention to a strange anomaly in the mountains of Kalimdor. Krasus convinced Rhonin to travel with him to Kalimdor to investigate. Meanwhile, the orcs Broxigar and Gaskal were sent by their Warchief Thrall on a similar mission, having caught wind of the strange event taking place nearby. Once there, Krasus, Rhonin, and Brox discovered a 'hole' in time. They were pulled in and ended up 10,000 years in the past, just before the first invasion of the Burning Legion. The events of the War of the Ancients are further described in the War of the Ancients Trilogy. During the conflict, Nozdormu's interests were represented by his Prime Mate, Soridormi. At the end of the war, Nozdormu escaped after the timeline had been set right and assisted the other Dragon Aspects with the creation of the World Tree, Nordrassil. Nozdormu placed an enchantment upon it to ensure that as long as the colossal tree stood, the night elves would never age past their prime. Afterward, he had a brief conversation with Krasus, where he thanked the him for his assistance, and agreed to temporarily watch over the clutch of blue dragon eggs the dragon-mage had saved. This marked one of the few (if not the only) times the Aspect had allowed the timeline to altered, in the belief that a few blue dragons would be better than no blue dragons. The Second War During the Second War, the orcish warlock Nekros managed to get a hold of the Demon Soul. He used it to enslave Alexstrasza, the Queen of the red dragonflight, and force her brood to serve the orcs. It was eventually destroyed at Grim Batol by the mage Rhonin, who had obtained a scale from Deathwing himself (Since Deathwing was the only dragon not to add his power, his matter was the only thing that could harm the object). Nozdormu, convinced by Ysera (who had been appealed to by Krasus) to help, finally aided the other Aspects in chasing off Deathwing after the Demon Soul was destroyed. The Third War Nozdormu had no real involvement in the second invasion of the Burning Legion, but he did make a choice that affects the world still today. When the mortal races banded together and made a last stand at Mount Hyjal, the World Tree was sacrificed to destroy Archimonde, the night elves once again became mortal. The druids, led by Fandral Staghelm, created a new World Tree off the coast of Kalimdor and named it Teldrassil, however, this tree did not receive Nozdormu's, or any other Aspect's, blessing. World of Warcraft Burning Crusade Nozdormu is currently away on a quest, and his whereabouts are unknown. Ruling the Bronze flight in his stead are Anachronos (leader of the Brood Of Nozdormu), Prime Consort Soridormi (leader of the Scale of the Sands), and Andormu and his sister Nozari (leaders of the Keepers of Time). Wrath of the Lich King Though absent for most of the plot, Nozdormu is seen briefly at the Bronze Dragonshrine during the quests and , where he appears in a ghost state in conflict with the Infinite dragonflight.http://cde.cerosmedia.com/1R4be16d2a32de7608.cde/page/28 Like Ysera, Nozdormu currently uses a generic dragon model which is assumed to currently be a placeholder. Nozdormu also appears as the backdrop for the 'Statistics' tab of the Achievements window, if you look carefully. Memorable Quotes *"Korialstraszzzz... You dare disturb my resst? You dare disssturb my peace?" *"Ssso much to gather, ssso much to catalog-" (Before Malygos mocks him) *"Even Deathwing will pass into time... even he will eventually be part... of my collection..." *"Just in Time..." *"We musssst not let him ssssslip away!" (when Deathwing flees) *"Enough babble! Let ussss be done with thisss!" (ready to aid Rhonin, Vereesa and Falstad) *"We're wassssting time... Precioussssss time." *"Compared to all elssse that has happened, it isss a sssmall change to the time line and one of which I approve. The bluesss will fly the skies again, even though their numberss will not be great even after ten thousand yearsss. But better sssome, than none." *“I know what you hide from her, from usss. It is my fate and curssse to know such things and be unable myssself to prevent them. Know that I now asssk for forgiveness for the wrongs I will caussse you in the future, but I mussst be what I am destined to be... as Malygos is.” (speaking to Krasus, and most likely referencing Malygos's future war on magic) References es:Nozdormu pl:Nozdormu Category:Wyrmrest Accord NPCs Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:Bronze Dragonflight